Is it a Sad or a Happy Story?
by Blanchefleur Forsythia
Summary: Chelsea lost someone in her life, Mark is too nice and shows happiness way too much, Vaughn kind of likes Chelsea and Sabrina, and things are really silly. R&R.


**Is it a Sad or a Happy Story?**

I stood there at his grave. I sat a red magic flower at his grave and stood away from it. Tears came to my eyes every time I came to see it. It brought back good and bad memories. I missed him so much…he was my husband and I loved him. Denny was his name and fishing was his game. He loved fishing. I sighed and walked away from the grave. That was all two years ago.

I went to my house and began to water my crops. I had a whole bunch of them growing and I had three cows, seven chickens, a horse, and three sheep. It was extremely hard work taking care of all of them and taking care of my crops. Plus, I had to fish to make money to buy a greenhouse. I've always wanted one. I often passed out from exhaustion but that little red sprite thing always helped me get home safely.

Denny would always be there, waiting for me to get home from working. He offered to help me once with the crops and animals and making money but I told him he didn't have to. But he still kept asking and I still kept saying no. After several days he finally gave up on trying to help me and I didn't mind.

I finished taking care of everything and went back into my house. I spotted Denny's purple bandana sitting on his bed. I slowly walked over to it and picked it up. After that I hugged it tight to my chest and began to cry silently. "Denny…" I sobbed. I always did this every time I came back home. I sobbed myself to sleep.

The next day I did my ranching work and went to go say hi to everyone. I walked into Mark's inn room and he was pacing around his room as usual. "Hi…" I mumbled. He stopped passing and looked at me. His eyes widened suddenly.

"Oh, Chelsea!" He said.

"What?" I grumbled. He pulled something out of his rucksack and handed it to me. It was a red magic flower. I just stared at it not moving.

"Well…since you always give me a flower every time you come to say hi to me I decided to give you a flower instead," He replied, as he scratched the back of his head. I could see that he was blushing a little. I didn't like Mark, but I could tell that he kind of liked me.

"I give you blue magic flowers and that is red," I said quietly. Mark nodded still trying to hand me the flower.

"I-I know, I just thought that it was really pretty and I thought that you would…you know, like it," Mark answered with a half smile on his face. I stared at the flower then stared at him. He was cute but I still didn't like him. He was just a friend.

"No," I said coldly. He stared at me, looking really confused.

"What?" He asked.

"I said no, and I don't like red magic flowers," I told him. I looked at him and saw that he looked really hurt. He backed away from me a little bit and then walked over to a vase with water in it. He cradled the red magic flower in his hands then gently sat it in the vase. He suddenly smiled sadly.

"I figured you would say that…well. It was worth a shot," He suddenly began to pack his bags. I suddenly became nervous and scared. Was he leaving Sunny Island?

"Going somewhere?" I asked. He nodded without looking at me.

"Yeah, I've got to head back…home," He replied, as he finished packing his bags. After that he grabbed the vase with the red magic flower in it and smiled at me. "Good luck with your ranch, Chelsea!" He said cheerfully before walking out of the room. I was really perplexed, guilty, and sad. He just smiled at me like nothing was wrong and then tells me good luck with my ranch. Was he crazy?

"Mark, wait!" I went after him. Mark stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at me. He still had a smile on his face.

"Yes…Chelsea?" He asked me. I felt my cheeks get really hot. I was blushing. Wait…why was I blushing? I mean, come on. This is Mark. And besides, the only one I love is Denny…and he's gone.

"Please don't leave, you could stay and help me out with my animals and my crops," I told him with a sigh. I really did need help on the ranch. I saw his face brightened.

"I'd like that, Chelsea," He said, as he stuck his hand out for me to shake. "I'll help you out," He said, as he grinned. I grinned back and shook his hand.

"Cool," I said. "Oh, and I'll be taking that," I took the vase with the red magic flower in it. I just took it just to be nice, nothing more. After that I walked out of the inn and towards Sabrina's house.

When I got there I knocked on the door softly. Sabrina suddenly answered it and she smiled brightly at me. I could see Vaughn in the back and it looked like Regis wasn't home. "Hi, Sabrina," I said. Sabrina took my hand and led me in.

"Hello, Chelsea, it's really good to see you," Sabrina said. I looked at Vaughn.

"Hmmm…what's Vaughn doing here?" I asked her quietly. Sabrina glanced at Vaughn. After that she blushed.

"Oh…I um…invited him over…" Sabrina answered, as she continued to blush. I glanced at Vaughn and he was looking at me. I frowned.

"And he came, just like that?" I asked. I think Vaughn kind of liked me and every time I gave him something he would blush. I thought he really liked Sabrina but I was wrong.

"I pleaded…" Sabrina whispered with a hint of sadness in her voice. "He's just so shy…I don't know why," Sabrina sighed. Hey, shy and why rhymes!

"I doubt that he's shy," I mumbled under my breath. Sabrina looked at me with a puzzled look on her face.

"What was that?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I lied. After that I handed her the vase with the red magic flower in it. Sabrina grinned and took it.

"Thank you, Chelsea!" She said then sat it onto a table that Vaughn was sitting at. I put my hand on Vaughn's shoulder.

"Hi, Vaughn, I brought you a shiitake," I took a clean shiitake out of my rucksack and handed it to him. He stared at it for a moment then took it, blushing a little.

"Thanks," He grumbled.

"Sabrina, I caught you and your father some fish for dinner. I know you might not like them but I brought them…anyway," I said quietly. Talking about fish made me think about Denny. Sabrina took the fish from my rucksack and smiled.

"Thank you, Chelsea," She said. I just shrugged and continued to think about Denny. I thought about our wedding, whenever we talked, and the way he would kiss me. I began to squeeze Vaughn's shoulder really tight. Vaughn winced.

"Chelsea, is there something wrong?" He asked me. I suddenly realized what I was doing and quickly let go of him.

"Oh! S-sorry, I have to be going now," I quickly left the house. I could hear Vaughn following me of course. Why did everyone care about me so much?

"Chelsea, slow down," Vaughn demanded but I kept walking quickly. Vaughn suddenly grabbed my arm roughly and spun me around so that I was looking at him.

"Get you're hands off of me," I growled angrily with hot tears in my eyes. I just couldn't stop thinking of Denny right now. Denny was my life. Once Denny was gone I felt like I had no heart beat. I felt like apart of me was gone.

"Chelsea, I know how you feel. Don't be this way," Vaughn told me, as he put his hands on my shoulders. I shook my head furiously. He didn't know how I felt, nor will he ever know how I felt.

"No, you don't, Vaughn. You don't know how I feel and you will never know," I said angrily, as I pulled away from him.

"Chelsea, I care about you. I just…I just don't like seeing you this way," He told me, as he approached me slowly.

"Hey," Someone suddenly said from beside us. We both turned and saw Mark riding my horse, Star. "Hello, Chelsea…Vaughn," Mark said cheerfully. "Sorry if I interrupted something between you two, but I couldn't help but walk over here. I just came out to take Star for a ride," Mark said happily.

"Mark…how did you know my horse's name?" I asked. Mark suddenly looked down and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh…well…she um…told me…" Mark replied shyly. Vaughn and I just stared at him like he was crazy.

"The horse told you?" Vaughn asked him. Mark nodded.

"Um…yeah," Mark answered. I frowned and folded my arms across my chest.

"Mark…have you gone insane? Star can't talk, she's a horse and that's all she'll ever be," I told him, still with my arms folded across my chest. Mark nodded and hopped off of the horse.

"I know, I know," Mark said with a grin. "Would you like to go for a ride too, Chelsea?" He asked me, as he held out his gloved hand for me to take. I looked at Vaughn and he was staring at me and Mark. I then looked back at Mark's hand. I wanted to get away from Vaughn. He made me blush sometimes. I took Mark's hand and his hand squeezed mine.

"Okay, let's go," I told him and he nodded. After that he helped me onto the horse and he got onto the horse behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I flinched. Mark suddenly unwrapped his arms from around me waist.

"Oh sorry, if you feel uncomfortable with me on the horse with you then I'll walk," Mark said and he was about to get off but I stopped him. I didn't want to be rude.

"No, you can stay on," I told him. Mark smiled at me and wrapped his arms around my waist again, making my heart beat faster. Vaughn just watched looking a little angry. I looked away from Vaughn and rode the horse down to the beach. It was dark now and there were lots of stars in the sky. Mark got off of the horse and helped me down.

"Don't worry, I'll get the seaweed," He told me and was about to go but I grabbed his wrist. He looked at me and I shook my head.

"Wait, what else have you done on my ranch?" I asked him.

"I took care of your animals and watered your crops, oh and I planted you some more crops and shipped all of the rocks and weeds that were on your field. I also shipped lots of fish and grass. Now you'll have a lot of money," Mark told me with a soft and tired smile. My heart started beating faster when I saw him smile like that.

"Thank you, Mark," I said quietly and let go of his wrist. "And…you don't have to get that seaweed, I'll take care of it," I told him.

"Are you sure, Chelsea?" He asked me tiredly. I nodded.

"Yeah, you look really tired. Why won't you just lie down and relax a bit while I get that seaweed," I told him and walked over to the big rock with the seaweed on it. I began to get the seaweed off. As I did I started to think about Mark. Mark was the only person on my mind besides…Denny who is now gone forever. Mark was being really nice to me…no, too nice! I wondered why. Did he like me or something? I started to blush a little…maybe he did like me now.

I finished getting the seaweed off of the huge rock and put it into my rucksack. I turned around to look at Mark and Star but I only saw Star and Mark was nowhere to be seen. I began to panic. Where could he have gone? I began running towards Star. "Star, where'd Mark go?" I asked her still in panic. Star said nothing just looked at me. I felt really stupid for asking Star such a question. "Mark, where are you?!" I yelled.

"I'm right here," I heard Mark say. I looked around then spotted him lying down by the water. I sighed with relief. I thought something bad had happened to him…I was actually scared. I frowned and stomped over to him.

"Mark, you almost gave me a heart attack! Next time tell me where you're going to lie down at!" I shouted at him. Mark just looked up at me with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea, I'll tell you next time," He told me and then looked away towards the sea. I felt really bad for yelling at him like that. How come when I get angry at him he shows no sign of sadness or anger? I sat next to him and looked at him.

"Mark, I have a question for you," I told him. He looked at me tiredly.

"Go ahead, Chelsea," He told me quietly.

"Why is it when I yell at you or get angry at you, you show no sign of sadness, hurt, or anger?" I asked him. Mark took his cap off and sat it down on his lap. Mark looked really different without his cap on.

"I hide it well," He replied.

"Why do you hide it, Mark?" I asked. I saw no reason to why he would hide his feelings. Mark sighed and messed with his cap a little.

"I'm going to be honest with you, Chelsea. I really don't know why," Mark answered and looked up at me. He was blushing a little and so was I.

"Why are you blushing like that?" I asked, as my heart beat faster and faster in my chest. Mark put his cap back on and grinned.

"Why are you?" He asked me, as he continued to grin and blush. I looked down still blushing. What was Mark doing to me? He was making feel funny and he was making me blush all of a sudden.

"Maybe the same reason you are blushing," I replied quietly. Mark slowly and gently put his hand under my chin and turned my head so that I was looking at him instead of away. I saw him blush even more and I could tell that I was too.

"Really?" He asked in a soft and gentle voice. I nodded slowly.

"Yeah…" I answered.

"But you don't know why I'm blushing, and yet, you say you are blushing for the same reason I'm blushing," Mark whispered. I could feel his hot breath on my face which made me blush even more. He was right; I didn't know why he was blushing so why did I say that?

"I um…..what…are you blushing for anyway?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"That," Mark removed his hand from chin and stood up. "Is a mystery you're going to have to find out, Chelsea," He told me with a small smile. He helped me off of the ground and we rode back to my ranch on Star.

I was about to walk into my house but Mark stopped me. "Wait, I'll ship that seaweed for you," Mark told me with a yawn. I took it out of my rucksack and handed it to him. "I'll be right in after I do it," Mark told me, as he walked over to a shipping bin. I quickly entered my house and walked over to Denny's bed. His purple bandana was there. I picked it up and hugged it tight to my chest. After that I started crying really hard.

"Denny…when you left I lost I apart of me," I sobbed really hard. I fell to my knees and continued crying, unaware of Mark approaching me. He got down on his knees and put his hand on my back.

"Let it all out. I know you miss him and you want to cry for him. I know how you feel, Chelsea. I also lost someone, I had to go through so much pain," Mark whispered soothingly in my ear. I looked up at him and he smiled down at me. "I know how the pain feels," He said calmly and wiped my tears away with his gloved hand. I suddenly got angry. How could he know how I felt? Maybe he didn't even lose anybody and he was lying to me.

"Shut up, Mark!" I slapped him hard across the face. There was a bright red mark on his cheek now. Mark rubbed his cheek softly.

"Ouch…" He said quietly and continued to rub his cheek.

"You make me sick, Mark! Just get out and stay out! I can't stand you and I can't stand everyone else who always says they know how I feel! Just get out, I hate you and I never want to see your face again!" I screamed and pushed him. Mark stumbled back a little. I suddenly regretted everything I said to him. I really didn't mean it. I was just sad and angry…that's all. Mark nodded, still rubbing his sore cheek.

"I-I understand. Goodnight, Chelsea, I hope you have nice dreams," He told me with a smile. But his smile wasn't his happy one it was a very sad one. "I'll be back tomorrow to help you out…with the ranch," He said then left. I jumped onto my bed and cried myself to sleep after that.

MARK'S POV

I walked out of her house, still rubbing my cheek. I was really hurt about Chelsea saying all those things to me. My cheek stung really badly after she slapped me and I felt like crying. But I held it in. I sighed and walked to the diner. I sat down at a table and just kept my hand on my cheek. I spotted Vaughn walking over to me. I put on a small smile for him. "Oh, hello, Vaughn, what brings you here?" I asked him. He took a seat across from me and glared at me.

"What happened to your cheek?" He asked me, sounding really emotionless. He really should show expressions on his face from time to time.

"Oh, this?" I asked, as I pointed at my red cheek. "Chelsea slapped me," I told him. I always was honest with everyone and I never lied. Vaughn looked surprised.

"Really, why?" He asked me, getting really interested.

"Well, I found her in her house crying with Denny's purple bandana in her hand. She was crying pretty hard and looked really sad. So I went over to calm her down. And then she slapped me because I told her I knew how she felt because…I also lost someone a long time ago," I explained.

"She doesn't like it when people say that to her," Vaughn told me and I nodded.

"Now I know," I said, as I removed my hand from my cheek.

"Your cheek is really red, you should get some ice on that," Vaughn told me coldly. I nodded and got some ice in a plastic bag. After that I put it against my cheek.

"She said she hated me. And that made me hurt, I almost wanted to cry but I held it in," I told him. Vaughn looked uncomfortable. Maybe I was explaining too much. "Sorry, I didn't mean to explain so much. I always do that," I said. Vaughn nodded and ordered a cup of water. After that he began to drink it.

"Chelsea took it really hard when Denny died. They were married after all," Vaughn said, as he finished his water. I wasn't surprised.

"Chelsea never told me that. No wonder she had two beds in her house," I said with a small smile. "How are you and Sabrina doing, I know you like her a bit," I said. Vaughn pulled his hat down over his eyes to hide his blush, but it wasn't working.

"We're doing okay, what about you and Chelsea?" Vaughn asked me. I removed the ice pack from my cheek and sat it down on the table.

"We're doing okay I guess," I replied. And that was the truth.

"You know, there's a rumor going around saying that some guy moved into town, his name is Pluto and he has blonde hair. Some say he lives in the forest somewhere but no one's ever found his house," Vaughn told me. I was a little excited about this mystery. I was ready to go find out that mystery and go on an adventure.

"We should go ask the Harvest Goddess! She might know, or we can find this Pluto guy by ourselves, it'll be a big mystery. We could even bring along Sabrina and Chelsea," I said, as I stood up from the table. Vaughn just shook his head.

"I don't know," He said. I smiled at him.

"Come on, Vaughn, it'll be fun," I said. Vaughn thought for a really long time then finally sighed and stood up from the table.

"Alright fine, only because Chelsea's coming along and Sabrina. I can't trust you to make sure they don't get hurt in there," Vaughn told me and I nodded.

"Cool, tomorrow then," I said, as I walked out of the diner.

"Alright," Vaughn said before I left.

CHELSEA'S POV

I woke up and looked around. Mark was nowhere to be found. Why was I thinking about Mark all of a sudden? I suddenly remembered what I had said and did to him last night. I felt extremely guilty. I walked out of my house and saw that Mark was watering the crops. He looked cheerful and I could see that his cheek was still red from when I slapped him. I must have slapped him with all my might. Mark turned and saw me. "Good morning, Chelsea!" He said cheerfully. I walked over to him.

"Yeah…did you take care of the animals?" I asked him and he nodded.

"I sure did! And I shipped lots of weeds and flowers and stuff, oh, and I shipped the seaweed too. When I'm done watering these crops I'll be done for today," He said happily and continued to water the crops. He looked really tired.

"How long have you been up?" I asked.

"Since one in the morning," He replied. I was really shocked. How could he stay up that long working?

"You need some sleep, you look very tired, Mark," I told him and he just shook his head.

"Don't worry about me, Chelsea," He said.

"No, I need to worry about you," I told him. Mark looked at me for a moment then turned away and continued to water the crops.

"I don't think you do, Chelsea. I'll be just fine," He answered. I snatched the water can out of his hands and pushed him away from the crops. I slapped him on that same cheek again but not as hard as last night. I wanted to knock some sense into his head. He yelped in pain and his hand flew up to his hurt cheek.

"I'm sorry, Mark. I wanted to knock some sense into you. You need to get some sleep and I'm not taking no for an answer," I told him angrily. Was he trying to work himself to death? I saw tears in his eyes and he was still holding his cheek in pain.

"Chelsea, that hurt," Mark, as he quickly wiped the tears from his eyes. He then suddenly smiled but it was a hurt one. "I was only trying to help, but I understand if you don't need any from me," Mark told me. After that he gave me a hug and walked away. I felt really sad and guilty.

"Mark, wait!" I ran after him. I jumped in front him to keep him from walking. Mark stared at me.

"Did you want to come with me to the diner?" He asked me, still holding his cheek. He was grinning. I felt like I was going to cry. Why did he keep smiling like that?

"Aren't you angry with me for slapping you?! Aren't you going to slap me back?" I asked him. "Show some other emotions instead of happiness!" I screamed.

"Chelsea, why are you talking to Mark like that?!" I heard Sabrina say from behind me. I turned around and there she was and standing next to her was Vaughn.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Vaughn invited me to come along on Mark's little mystery adventure. I'm overjoyed that I got to come. Anyway, why are you talking to poor Mark like that?" Sabrina asked me. "And what happened to his cheek?" She rushed over to Mark and removed his hand from his cheek. After that she gasped. "That's terrible. Here, has some of this," Sabrina took out a bottle from her pocket with some creamy stuff in it. After that she opened it and put some on her hand. After that she began to gently rub the creamy stuff on his red, red cheek. "This is good for the skin," Sabrina told him. Mark looked like he was in pain.

"Sabrina, you don't need to baby him," I told her. Sabrina finished rubbing the cream on Mark's face then turned to me angrily.

"And you don't need to yell at him like that," Sabrina shot back and took her place next to Vaughn again. Vaughn, Mark, and I were silent for a moment then Mark finally said something.

"Thank you, Sabrina," He smiled at her and I felt a little jealous. "Now, who's ready to go on a mystery adventure?!" Mark asked cheerfully.

"I am!" Sabrina said joyfully.

"Whatever," Vaughn said with a nod.

"I'll go," I said, trying to avoid eye contact with Mark. Mark was getting on my nerves right now and I felt really guilty for slapping him twice on the same cheek. Everyone nodded and Mark made his way over to the forest. Vaughn, Sabrina, and I followed him.

"Hey, wait up!" We heard two people shout from behind us. We all stopped and turned around to see Julia and Lanna following us. I folded my arms and sighed. "We want to come too," Julia said with a smile on her face.

"I don't think so!" I shouted at them. Mark put his hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. I looked at him and he was looking at Julia and Lanna.

"You two can come if you want, it'll be even more interesting," Mark told them with a bright smile. I glared at Mark angrily.

"No, just go back home!" I exclaimed to them furiously. I was taking out all my anger on Julia and Lanna.

"Fine…I guess we'll go home then," Julia and Lanna turned around and walked away. Sabrina and Vaughn looked at me as well as Mark.

"What's with the attitude?" Vaughn asked me. I glared at him.

"Why are you being so mean, Chelsea? You were never like this before…" Sabrina said then started running into the forest with tears in her eyes.

"Sabrina, slow down!" Vaughn went after her. Mark was still looking at me. He then grinned down at me. It was just a half grin.

"Let's go, Chelsea," He told me and started walking towards the forest. I just stood there looking really shocked. Mark was truly impossible!

When we were all in the forest we all decided to head for the lake where the Harvest Goddess was. Mark hadn't said a word to me once we entered the forest. Vaughn and Sabrina hadn't said anything to me either. It was getting really annoying. I suddenly stopped walking and stomped my foot on the ground angrily. Everyone stopped walking and turned to look at me. I have never acted like this when I was with Denny or before that. "Why is everyone so quiet?!" I asked angrily.

"Well, you are being really mean to everyone for some reason, Chelsea," Sabrina said with a glare on her face. She was glaring furiously at me. "And I don't feel like talking to you right now," Sabrina hissed. I was shocked.

"She's got a point. You are acting really strange today. Ever since that boy died that you married, you have been acting strange. And it gets on my nerves," Vaughn said. I was really hurt.

"Chelsea, I don't know what to say. You are a really great friend but sometimes you can be…very mean," Mark confessed with a small smile on his face. It was a friendly and kind smile. It made me sick, me seeing him smile like that when I have done something to hurt them all. I suddenly slapped Mark on the same cheek very, very, very hard. Mark fell to the ground holding his cheek. He was gritting his teeth. "Chelsea….wow that really hurt…" Mark said, as he got up slowly. Mark removed his hand from his cheek and sighed. His cheek was a really deep red. "But I'm not mad, maybe I deserved that," Mark said with a very small smile. Mark made me even angrier. I wanted to beat him up good!

"Show some other emotions!" I punched him in the nose then kneed him in the stomach really hard. Mark fell to his knees clutching at his stomach, gasping for air. Looks like I knocked the wind out of him.

"I-I guess I deserved that also…" Mark said, as he got to up and held his nose in pain. Sabrina gasped and Vaughn just looked extremely shocked. "But I forgive you…" Mark told me and turned to look at Sabrina and Vaughn. "We're going to have to cancel this adventure for a while…you two can go home. I'll be fine," Mark told them with a smile. Sabrina was shaking her head rapidly but Vaughn took her hand and pulled her away and out of the forest. Mark turned back to me and sighed with a small smile on his lips. Mark was making me really furious…why did he make me feel this way? I felt like…I felt like I love him and hate him at the same time!

"Stop it, Mark! Just stop it!" I screamed angrily and was about to punch him but he quickly grabbed my fist before it made contact with his face. I gasped in shock. He was really fast.

"Chelsea, will you please stop?" Mark asked me.

"No, not until I knock some sense into you!" I shouted at him. "I want you to show me that you can show other emotions, right now!" I demanded angrily. Mark stared into my eyes for a moment then sighed sadly.

"Fine, anything for you, Chelsea, anything for you," Mark told me then balled his hands into fists. "I've wanted to do this since the day you started acting like this!" Mark shouted angrily and punched the tree right beside me. "But," Mark removed his fist from the tree. "I can't bring myself to do it," He said and stared down at his fist. He looked really mad and his fist was bleeding. My heart was beating rapidly in my chest. Mark wanted to punch me?

"You wanted to hurt me?" I asked nervously. Mark looked at me sadly and nodded. I backed away from him a bit.

"Don't be afraid of me, Chelsea. I would be really hurt," Mark told me with tears in his eyes. "But you already have done that to me…you've hurt me and I had to take it, Chelsea," Mark let the tears stream down his cheeks slowly. "There, I'm showing emotion…just like you wanted," Mark wiped away his tears but more fell. I rushed over to Mark and threw my arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry, Mark…please forgive me," I started crying silently into his chest. Mark gently put his hand on my head and stroked my hair.

"Of course I forgive you," He told me with a grin. I looked up and felt myself blushing a deep shade of red. He was also blushing too.

"Why are you blushing?" I asked him. He chuckled a little bit and sighed.

"I told you, that's a mystery you're going to have to find out," He told me. After that we both left the forest.

MARK'S POV

I lay wide awake in my bed in the inn, seven days after what had happened in the forest. Chelsea and I haven't really been talking to each other that much and I only helped out with the crops and stuff. I love Chelsea…I really do and I can't stand to let her go. She's everything to me. Plus, she's really helpful, pretty, and…and so many other things. Today was the day where girls gave chocolates to boys to show their appreciation. Nobody ever gave me anything on this day so I just lay there awake on my bed, staring up at the ceiling. I suddenly heard a knock on my door. I quickly got up, put on my cap, put on my gloves, and opened the door. Chelsea was standing there holding something behind her back. I smiled brightly, I was really happy to see her. "Hi, Chelsea, it's really good to see you. Are you done with everything on your ranch for today?" I asked her and she just nodded with a small blush on her face. After that she walked in quickly and handed me a chocolate bar. I took it and blushed. She gave me a chocolate to show her appreciation. I scratched the back of my head and continued to blush. "Thank you, Chelsea, you're so thoughtful," I said, still blushing.

"You're welcome, Mark," She told me. "I-I want to tell you something," She stammered and began to blush even more. I grinned at her still with a blush on my face.

"Yeah, what is it, Chelsea?" I asked her.

"I want to tell you at my house…" Chelsea took my hand and led me out of my room. After that she pulled me all the way to her ranch and inside her house. She shut the door behind me then turned to face me. "I-I think I figured out that mystery," She said quietly and slowly approached me. I suddenly started blushing again.

"Y-you did?" I asked her, as my heart began to beat faster. She nodded and put her hand on my red cheek from when she slapped me three times. I flinched in pain and she quickly removed her hand.

"Sorry…" She whispered and put her hand on my other cheek. She began to stoke it softly with her thumb and I closed my eyes enjoying every second of it. "I really did find out…" She whispered and brushed some hair out of my eyes. I continued to blush and she also continued to blush.

"What did you find out about the mystery…?" I asked quietly. She blushed even more and swallowed hard. After that she kissed my chin, almost close to my lips. My heart beat even faster when she did that.

"Then tell me," I said.

"You love me," Chelsea said then pressed her lips on mines. I was shocked at first but then returned the kiss, knowing that we'll always be together...from now on.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!! YOU CAN FLAME IF YOU WANT!!!


End file.
